A CHALLENGE
by Matsuyama Matsouri
Summary: "Tantangan?" tanya Naruto sambil menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu. "Ya, aku menantangmu. Jika kau ingin kita melakukan hubungan, kau lah yang harus memulainya duluan."  WARNING! YAOI, LEMON, BL!
1. Chapter 1

**A CHALLENGE**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING : Garaa x Naruto

RATING : M

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : YAOI, LEMON, OOC, TYPO(S)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Tantangan?" tanya Naruto sambil menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu. "Ya, aku menantangmu. Jika kau ingin kita melakukan hubungan, kau lah yang harus memulainya duluan."

HAPPY READING MINNA~ =D

"talk"

'mind'

Naruto = 16 tahun  
>Gaara = 17 tahun<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Enngghhh...emmhhh...ennhhnn...," suara desahan yang tertahan terdengar dari bibir mulus Namikaze muda yang kini tengah berciuman panas dengan kekasih hatinya, Sabaku no Gaara, di sebuah kamar mewah atau lebih tepatnya di atas sebuah tempat tidur _king sized_ dengan 4 buah tiang panyangga. Naruto tampak begitu menikmati ciuman dari kekasihnya itu, terbukti dengan erangan dan desahan yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya dan juga tangannya yang kini ikut aktif meremas kecil rambut Gaara.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Gaara.. Kita pergi kencan yuk~," kata Naruto yang kini tengah menelepon kekasihnya untuk mengajaknya pergi sekedar untuk membunuh waktu yang terasa begitu membosankan. "Hn? Kencan?" balas Gaara yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur _king sized _miliknya. "Iyaa~ aku bosaann~ dan lagi kita kan sudah lama tidak kencan. Ya Gaara~," sambung Naruto lagi. "Hn, baiklah. Tunggu aku di rumahmu 15 menit lagi. Aku bersiap-siap dulu," lanjut Gaara lagi yang merasa bahwa ucapan Naruto tadi ada benarnya. "Yaayy, okee. Aku juga bersiap-siap duluu..," sambung Naruto dengan nada senang karena Gaara menyetujui ajakannya. Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat tidur_ king sized-_nya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Perlu diingatkan bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, pasangan suami-istri pengusaha_ Namikaze Coorporation_ yang mempunyai cabang perusahaan di 22 negara besar. Dia juga merupakan siswa kelas 1 SMA di _Konohagakure Senior High School International Programme. _Selain berasal dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang, dia juga mempunyai paras yang bisa dibilang 'cantik' untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Wanita dan pria mana yang sanggup menolak pesona sang Namikaze muda ini, tentu saja tidak ada. Akan tetapi, sangat disayangkan bahwa dia sudah memiliki _someone special_ yang sudah mengisi hatinya lima bulan belakangan ini. Pria beruntung itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara, ya PRIA. Gaara adalah salah satu pewaris dari _Sabaku Incoorporation_ yang juga mempunyai cabang perusahaan di berbagai negara besar, yang juga merupakan perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan _Namikaze Coorporation_. Jadi, bisa dibilang, Gaara merupakan pasangan yang sangat tepat bagi Naruto, selain parasnya yang tampan dan sifat _cool_nya, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang sama terpandangnya dengan Naruto. Dia juga merupakan senior Naruto di sekolah yang sama. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyangkal keserasian mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dia pun memilih sebuah kemeja putih bergaris orange muda ditambah dengan sebuah cardigan berwarna abu-abu tua dipadukan juga dengan celana jeans berwarna gelap dan diakhiri dengan sebuah sneaker berwarna putih. Dia tampak begitu sempurna dalam balutan pakaiannya, tampak santai tetapi juga berkelas. Tak lupa dia memakai sebuah jam tangan putih dengan deretan angka berwarna orange muda, hadiah dari sang kekasih pada saat ulang tahunnya. Bisa dilihat dari mereknya bahwa jam itu pasti sangat mahal, namun apalah artinya harga mahal jika itu untuk pujaan hatimu.

"Hem, oke. Sempurna," kata Naruto ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia pun melihat jamnya, "Hem, seharusnya sudah waktunya, kenapa dia belum sampai? Haahh...," lanjut Naruto lagi menyadari bahwa Gaara belum juga sampai. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Naruto. "Masuk," balas Naruto singkat. "Tuan muda," hormat seorang gadis berambut merah, yang diketahui bernama Karin, "Tuan Gaara sudah sampai. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu," tambahnya. "Hn, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih, Karin," lanjut Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

Maka dia pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tidak lupa membawa handphone _orange_ miliknya dan mengantonginya di saku kanannya. Dia pun menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya ke ruang tamu. Di salah satu sofa cream yang terpajang di ruang tamu, tampaklah Gaara dalam balutan kemeja merah yang senada dengan rambutnya di tambah cardigan hitam dan celana jeans hitam plus _sneaker_ merah yang selaras dengan bajunya dan sebuah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Haahh,, kau lama Gaara," sahut Naruto pura-pura kecewa ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan Gaara. "Aku hanya telat beberapa menit saja, Naru," balas Gaara lembut. "Hem~ yasudah, ayo kita pergi," tambah Naruto lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara keluar menuju ke mobil _Marcedes_ merah milik Gaara yang sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Gaara membuka percakapan di antara mereka. "Aku mau menonton film, pergi ke taman ria dan terakhir makan malam bersama," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. "Hn, banyak sekali maumu, Naru," tambah Gaara yang heran dengan permintaan kekasihnya itu. "Huuh~ habisnya aku kan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tambah Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai melipat tangannya di dada. "Hn, tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau yang mengatakan ingin 'menghabiskan' waktu bersamaku, jangan menyesal," lanjut Gaara lagi dengan sebuah seringai yang bertengger di sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataan polos kekasihnya.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 25 menit, mereka pun tiba di sebuah bioskop yang ada di tengah kota. Setelah memesan dua tiket, membeli dua _popcorn_ dan _soft drink_, mereka pun masuk. "Hn, sudah jam 4.30 sore, Naru. Kau masih ingin ke taman ria?" tanya Gaara sesaat setelah mereka selesai menonton. "Aahh.. sudah terlalu sore. Mana asyik ke taman ria jam segini. Kita makan saja ya, Gaara. Aku lapar..," balas Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara lagi, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka. Mereka pun segera menuju ke tempat parkir dan segera melesat ke salah satu _cafe_ favorit mereka.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Dan sekarang setelah selesai menikmati makan malam mereka, Gaara pun mengajak Naruto untuk menginap di rumahnya, berhubung di luar sudah gelap. Naruto pun menyanggupinya karena dia memang sudah sering menginap di tempat Gaara ketika _weekend_.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka sedang berpagutan dengan penuh nafsu. Gaara pun tampak sangat menikmati bibir kekasihnya itu, tangannya kini tampak menyelusup ke dalam kemeja _orange_ muda yang tengah dipakai oleh Naruto. Dia mulai memilin tonjolan di dada Naruto secara bergantian. Lidahnya pun mulai melesat masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dan memulai pergulatan mereka di dalam sana. Naruto yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi lidah liar dan tangan nakal Gaara hanya bisa menekan kepala Gaara agar memberinya ciuman yang lebih dalam. "Emmhh..ennhh..ennhh...," erang Naruto yang tampak mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Dia pun mendorong halus tubuh Gaara agar memberinya kesempatan untuk mengisi ulang pasokan oksigennya, "Ennhh...Ga-Gaarahh...cu-cukuphh...ahhnn...," erang Naruto, yang tak juga diberi kesempatan oleh Gaara, di sela ciuman panasnya. Gaara yang akhinya mengerti pun segera menghentikan ciumannya dan segera berpindah ke perpotongan bahu Naruto, "Emmhh... kau..sangathh..maniss..Naruu...," bisik Gaara yang kini tengah sibuk menggigit leher Naruto dan kemudian menjilatnya lagi agar menimbulkan tanda merah yang akan memberikan bukti pada orang lain bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah miliknya seorang. "Ennhh...engghhh...Gah..raahhh...," desah Naruto terus di telinga Gaara ketika dirasakannya tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi bermain di kedua tonjolannya kini sedang memilin dan mencubit kecil kedua tonjolannya secara bergantian dan tangannya yang satu lagi mulai meremas kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang di balik celana jeansnya. "Kau..nnhh..tidak..sabar..sekali...Naruu..," desah Gaara di sela jilatannya pada leher Naruto.

Gaara yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya segera melucuti kemeja yang dipakai Naruto, begitu juga dengan celana jeansnya yang dianggap mengganggu kegiatan Gaara di bawah sana. Dia pun melemparkannya secara sembarang. Kini ter-ekspos-lah tubuh mulus Naruto yang tidak ditutupi selembar benang pun. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Gaara tengah menatap seluruh tubuhnya tanpa mau melewatkan seinchi pun segera menutupi kemaluannya, "Ja-jangan..menatapku seperti itu Gaara, a-aku maluu...," sambung Naruto. "Gaara yang mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang sudah menyamai warna rambutnya, "Hn, kenapa kau malu? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh polosmu kan?" balas Gaara sambil membuka kancing kemeja dan juga celana jeansnya. Dia pun mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mencampakkannya, menyusul pakaian Naruto yang sudah tergolek tak berdaya di lantai. Naruto yang melihat tubuh polos Gaara di atasnya hanya bisa terdiam dan rona di wajahnya pun semakin bertambah, 'Waahh...,' batin Naruto. Menyadari tatapan Naruto pada tubuhnya, Gaara pun segera mengusap perlahan tubuh polos Naruto. "Ennhhh...," desah Naruto perlahan. Gaara pun mulai meraup tonjolan di dada Naruto, menjilatnya dan mengulumnya bergantian sambil menciptakan beberapa tanda merah lagi. Tangan kanannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya menggapai kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang sempurna dan mulai mengocoknya perlahan. "Ennhh...emmhh..aahhnnnhh...," erang Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Gaara. Mendengar desahan Naruto yang menikmati perlakuannya, Gaara pun segera menambah kecepatan tangannya memompa milik Naruto sambil mulutnya terus melakukan pekerjaan yang sama. "Ehnnnh...aahhhnnn...ahnnnn...," erang Naruto yang merasa semakin nikmat. "Ennhh...terus..ke-luarkann..desahanmu, Naruu..hh..," balas Gaara masih tetap memompa kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat dan terus mengulum tonjolannya. "Engghhh...ennhh...a-akuuhh...hampirrhh...," erang Naruto menjadi ketika merasakan hasratnya akan keluar. Gaara pun segera mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "Aakkhh...akhh..Ga-raahh..hh...," jerit Naruto tertahan ketika merasakan hasratnya keluar dan kenikmatan semakin menjalari dirinya. "Haahh...hahh...," erang Naruto yang masih terengah pasca klimaksnya barusan.

"Sekarang saatnya, Naru," kata Gaara yang mulai melebarkan kaki Naruto. Dia pun sedikit merendahkan badannya dan mulai melumat bibir Naruto. "Ennhh...ennhhh...," desah Naruto tertahan menikmati setiap gerakan lidah Gaara dalam mulutnya. Perlahan, Gaara pun memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Naruto. "Enngghhh...," desah Naruto yang mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan benda asing yang menerobos tubuh bawahnya. Gaara pun menambahkan jari keduanya dan langsung mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada lubang Naruto. "Engghhnn...eengghh...," erang Naruto sedikit meringis merasakan benda asing yang bertambah di dalam dirinya. Dia hanya bisa memeluk leher Gaara erat. Gaara pun semakin melumat bibir Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya pada bawah tubuhnya. Terakhir, Gaara menambahkan jari ketiganya dan Naruto pun langsung melepas ciuman mereka, "Akhh...akhh..i-ittaiii..Gaa-raahh..," tanpa terasa setitik air mata mengalir di wajah _tan _nya. Gaara pun segera mempercepat gerakan _in out_ nya dan mulai memompa milik Naruto dengan cepat serta menjilat air mata yang mengalir di wajah indah kekasihnya, "Sshh...Naruu..tenang saja. Serahkan padaku," balas Gaara sambil terus memompa milik Gaara. "Enngghh..ituuhh...ahhnnhh..," erang Naruto ketika merasakan bahwa Gaara telah menemukan titik prostatnya. "Heemm...," senyum pun terukir di bibir Gaara ketika mengetahui bahwa dia telah berhasil menemukan titik nikmat Naruto. Berkali-kali dihujamnya ketiga jarinya ke prostat Naruto. "Ennhhh...aahnnnhh...haahhh...," erang Naruto yang merasa kenikmatan.

Gaara pun segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Ahhnn...Aaahhh...," erang Naruto kecewa karena dia belum mencapai puncaknya. "Sabar, Naru. Sekarang saatnya kau memanjakan milikku," bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui keinginan kekasihnya itu pun segera melebarkan kedua kakinya. Gaara pun segera mengangkat kaki kiri Naruto dan menopangkannya ke bahu kanannya. "Sshh...rileks Naru..," bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto dan kemudian dia pun melumat bibir Naruto lagi. Perlahan dia pun memajukan pinggangnya sehingga miliknya masuk menyeruak ke dalam lubang Naruto. "Engghh..engghh..emmhh...," erang Naruto tertahan ketika dirasakannya milik Gaara yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari tadi mulai menerobos lubangnya. Gaara pun semakin melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto dan mulai mengulum lidah Naruto sambil perlahan mendorong miliknya lagi, karena belum separuh dari miliknya menembus lubang Naruto. "Engghh...akkhh...akkhh...," erang Naruto sambil melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gaara dan mulai memeluk leher Gaara lebih erat ketika dirasakannya milik Gaara sudah tertanam sepenuhnya ke dalam dirinya. "Engghh..ennhhh..," desah Gaara perlahan ketika merasakan miliknya dicengkram oleh rektum Naruto yang berdenyut-denyut. Dia pun mendiamkan dirinya sebentar menunggu hingga Naruto terbiasa dengan miliknya. "Enngghh...berhh..bergeraklahh...ahhnn..Gaa-raa..hh..," bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara ketika merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak merasa kesakitan lagi. Gaara pun menuruti permintaan Naruto dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Ehhnnn...aahhh..aahhh..hahh..," desah Naruto semakin kuat ketika merasakan milik Gaara mulai bergerak dalam dirinya. "Ennhh..Naruu..," desah Gaara yang merasakan kenikmatan pada miliknya. Tak lama kemudian Gaara pun menambah intensitas _in out_ nya pada lubang Naruto, dia mulai menghujam prostat Naruto berkali-kali dengan tidak pelan. "Engghhnn..hhnn...haahh...aahh...Gaa-raahh..hh, mo-moree...hh..," erang Naruto yang kini sudah dilanda kenikmatan. "_Of course honey_," balas Gaara. Maka Gaara pun mempercepat gerakan _in out_ nya dan mulai memompa milik Naruto yang sudah menegang dengan cepat. "Akkhh...akkhh...haah..aahh...," erang Naruto semakin keras. Dia pun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai melumat bibir Gaara lagi karena tubuhnya kini benar-benar sudah dikuasai nafsu. Gaara pun membalas lumatan Naruto dan melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto sambil terus mempercepat gerakan _in out_ dan pompaan tangannya pada milik Naruto. "Ennhh..emmhh..," desah mereka bergantian merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara kini tengah melanda tubuh mereka berdua. "Ahhnnhh..a-aku..ha-hampiir..sampai..ahhnn..,"erang Naruto ketika merasakan hasratnya akan meledak. "Ah-ku juga..haahh..," balas Gaara sambil terus mempercepat intensitas pekerjaannya. "Akhh..Garaaa..." "Na-Naruu...", erang mereka bersamaan ketika hasrat mereka keluar tanpa terkendali. Gaara mengeluarkan hasratnya jauh di dalam Naruto, sementara Naruto mengeluarkan hasratnya di tangan serta perut Gaara.

"Enngghh...ennhhh..," erang Naruto ketika merasakan lubangnya penuh akan sari Gaara, sementara Gaara masih bergerak perlahan dalam tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan semua hasratnya tanpa tersisa. "Ahhnn..aahh...," desah mereka bersamaan ketika Gaara mulai memisahkan diri mereka. Gaara pun berbaring di sebelah Naruto, sementara Naruto mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Gaara. "_Thanks_ Naru..," bisik Gaara sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto dengan penuh kasih. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Emm, Naru," lanjut Gaara lagi. Naruto yang mendengar Gaara memanggilnya pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap _emerald_ milik Gaara, "Ada apa, Gaara?" tanyanya penasaran. "Selama ini..," Gaara menggantung kalimatnya, namun ketika dilihatnya mata Naruto memancarkan rasa penasaran yang dalam, dia pun melanjutkannya, "setiap kita berhubungan pasti selalu aku yang memulai. Aku tidak tahu apa kau mau melakukannya jika aku tidak meminta. Terkadang aku bingung, Naru. Oleh sebab itu,,, aku ingin memberimu sebuah tantangan." "Tantangan?" tanya Naruto sambil menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu. "Ya, aku ingin menantangmu. Jika kau ingin kita melakukan hubungan, kau lah yang harus memulainya duluan. Jika tidak, aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu duluan," lanjut Gaara mantap. "Haa?" refleks Naruto langsung terduduk dan tanpa sadar dia mengangakkan mulutnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, "Apa kau bilang? A-aku yang me-memulainya duluan? A-aku..aku...," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya. Kau sanggup kan?" balas Gaara dengan sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya tanpa disadari Naruto yang masih shock dengan tantangan kekasihnya. "Ta-tapi Gaara~" bujuk Naruto yang sangat sangat tidak sanggup untuk memenuhi tantangan tersebut. "Pokoknya kau harus memulainya duluan. Aku tidak perduli kau mau atau tidak. Kalau kau tidak mau, takkan ada lagi kata 'berhubungan'," sambung Gaara mantap. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan perkataan Gaara barusan, 'Tidak berhubungan? Apa dia gila! Aku mana sanggup tidak berhubungan lama-lama. Dia kan tahu sendiri nafsuku yang 'agak' susah dikendalikan. Apa dia ingin mempermainkanku? Huh~' Naruto hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Huh, lihat saja siapa yang tidak tahan duluan," sambungnya sambil melirik sebal ke arah Gaara yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. "Hn, kita lihat saja," balasnya, "Sudah, sini tidur. Sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah," sambungnya sambil menarik Naruto kembali ke dekapannya dan mulai mencium puncak kepala Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Naruto. "_Oyasumi_ Naru, tidurlah. Tantangannya berlaku mulai besok." "Haahh... Baiklah," gumam Naruto dan dia pun mulai memeluk tubuh Gaara dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah terbawa ke alam mimpinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoammm...," Naruto pun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dan duduk sambil sesekali mengucek-ngucek matanya. "_Ohayou_, Naru. Kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Gaara yang kini tengah membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan dia pun menerima cangkir teh yang disuguhkan Gaara padanya. "Hn, cepat habiskan dan pergi mandi. Air hangatnya sudah disiapkan," lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi kiri Naruto lembut. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Naruto pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai membalut dirinya dengan selimut Gaara. "Akhh..," erangnya ketika dia mencoba untuk berjalan karena merasakan perih di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Gaara yang melihatnya pun segera mengangkat Naruto dengan _bridal style_. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto gugup berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang semakin menjalari wajahnya. "Hn, hanya membantumu. Tidak boleh?" tanya Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Gaara.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Gaara segera menurunkan Naruto ke dalam _bath tub_, tanpa memperdulikan selimut yang dikenakan Naruto menjadi basah seluruhnya. "Ennhh..," desah Naruto ketika dirinya terduduk di dalam _bath tub_ berisi air hangat itu. "Hn, sebaiknya kau cepat membersihkan dirimu. Atau...kau mau aku memandikanmu?" tanya Gaara dengan seringaiannya. "Ah..ti-tidak. Sudah, kau keluar dulu sana~," balas Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah _bath tub_ nya. Gaara pun tersenyum lembut dan keluar dari kamar mandi, membiarkan Naruto membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Sementara Naruto membersihkan diri, Gaara mengganti sprei yang sudah bernoda dimana-mana itu dengan sprei baru yang bersih. Kemudian di pun memanggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membawakan sarapan mereka berdua ke kamar karena Gaara tahu bahwa Naruto akan kesulitan jika harus menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke dapur keluarga Sabaku tersebut.

Cklek..

Gaara pun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang tengah berjalan perlahan dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk di pinggangnya dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai basah. "Cepat sekali kau siap," kata Gaara sambil kemudian menyiapkan baju yang sudah dibawa Naruto kemarin dan dia pun membantu Naruto berjalan. "Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya cemas karena tidak biasanya Naruto kesakitan sampai selama ini. "Enghh,, sedikit," balas Naruto. Gaara pun kemudian mendudukkan Naruto di pinggir ranjangnya, "Maaf, mungkin aku kelewatan semalam," bisik Gaara lirih sambil mengusap pipi kiri Naruto. Naruto pun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Hah.. paling sebentar lagi juga hilang sakitnya," lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Gaara pun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian dia mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan, ya perlahan sampai akhirnya dia mulai menjilati bibir bawah Naruto sebagai pertanda bahwa dia ingin menjelajahi isi mulut Naruto. Naruto pun dengan senang hati mempersilahkan Gaara untuk bereksplorasi. "Ennhh..emmhh..," desah Naruto yang kini sedang berpagutan dengan lidah Gaara untuk menentukan siapakah pemenang dari pergulatan mereka ini, yah walaupun pada akhirnya tetap saja Gaara yang berhasil mendominasi permainan mereka. Gaara pun semakin menekan kepala Naruto untuk akses yang lebih maksimal. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, permainan mereka harus terhenti dikarenakan suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamar Gaara.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda," ucap sang pelayan yang mengira bahwa tuan mudanya tidak mendengar ketukannya, "Saya ingin mengantarkan sarapan untuk Tuan Muda." "Hn, tunggu sebentar," sahut Gaara yang kini memandang sebal ke arah pintu yang mengharuskannya menghentikan 'acara'nya tadi. Naruto yang mendengar suara pelayan Gaara buru-buru memakai pakaiannya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada sang pelayan, walaupun wajahnya masih menyisakan rona merah akibat kegiatan mereka tadi. Gaara pun membukakan pintu dengan malas dan kemudian mengambil alih troli yang sedang dipegang oleh pelayannya dan mendorongnya masuk. "Hn, kau boleh pergi," ucapnya. "Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Gaara pun segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai mendorong troli berisi sarapan mereka ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mereka pun kemudian menikmati sarapan mereka. "Nanti sore aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Gaara membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. "Hem, baiklah. Lagian aku masih ada PR untuk besok. Hah~ Kakashi-sensei suka sekali memberikan PR yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Malaas~," balasnya. "Hn..," balas Gaara.

Tak terasa, hari sudah sore dan sesuai janjinya, Gaara pun mengantar Naruto pulang. "Okee.. Jaa Gaara~," ucap Naruto setibanya di rumah. "Hn. Jangan lupa tantanganmu," balas Gaara sambil menyeringai, yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto dijalari rona merah. "Huh, awas kau yaa," balas Naruto yang kemudian dibalas Gaara dengan seringaiannya. Tak lama Gaara pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah lewat lima hari sejak Gaara memberikan tantangannya pada Naruto, dan benar saja, Gaara tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya untuk 'berhubungan'. Ya walaupun nafsu Naruto bisa dikatakan 'agak' besar, tapi di masih sanggup menahannya. Lagian, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya bila dia harus menggoda kekasihnya itu duluan jika dia ingin melakukannya. Hah, dia tak pernah habis pikir, apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara sampai-sampai dia membuat tantangan konyol begitu. Bukan berarti jika Gaara duluan yang memulai, Naruto tidak menginginkannya kan? Oh, ayolah. Gaara itu tidak mungkin berpikiran begitu. Dia kan tahu sendiri seberapa Naruto begitu menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Gaara. Walau pada akhirnya, tetap saja Gaara berpikiran begitu.

'Hah..sudah lima hari Gaara tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Paling-paling dia hanya mengantarku pulang dan hanya mengecup pipiku singkat. Ayolaahh.. Padahal selama ini dia begitu bernafsu untuk menyentuhku di setiap kesempatan, bisa-bisanya sekarang dia menahan dirinya seperti itu hanya karena tantangan bodoh itu. Dasar Gaara Baka!' batin Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari belakangan. Merasa lelah dengan pikiran-pikirannya, dia pun jatuh terlelap meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Gaara sedang berusaha untuk melupakan bayangan-bayangan Naruto yang sedang mendesah nikmat di bawah tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya, kejantanannya mulai menegang semakin dia mengingat kegiatan-kegiatan percintaannya dengan Naruto. "Tck, sial!" umpatnya ketika dirasakannya celananya semakin menyempit, "Sampai kapan dia mau menahannya? Hah, apa susahnya sih dia melakukannya. Hanya tinggal menggodaku sedikit saja pun. Tck," umpat Gaara lagi sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandinya. Sesampainya di dalam, dia pun membuka celana yang sedang dipakainya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset. Dia mulai memijat kejantanannya perlahan. "Enhhnnhh...," erangnya merasa nikmat. Dia pun mulai teringat ketika rektum Naruto menghimpit miliknya dan semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "Ahhnnn.. Haahh...aahhh..," desahnya merasa semakin kenikmatan. Ketika dia merasakan hasratnya akan keluar, dia pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "Akh..ahhnn..hh..," erangnya tertahan ketika hasratnya keluar dan mengotori tangannya serta menetes ke dalam kloset. "Ahh...haahh... Sial! Aku jadi harus memanja milikku sendiri lima hari belakangan ini. Dasar! Padahal aku hanya mengujinya saja. Haah..," Gaara kembali menghela napasnya. Dia merasa bahwa memberikan tantangan seperti itu pada Naruto adalah keputusan terbodohnya. Alhasil kini dia harus memenuhi hasratnya sendiri, terlebih lagi mimpi-mimpi tentang percintaannya dengan Naruto yang mengharuskannya mengganti sprei hampir tiap hari. Gaara pun mengambil tissue dan mulai membersihkan kejantanannya dan menyiram air di kloset. Setelahnya dia pun memakai kembali celananya dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur. "Besok aku akan ke rumahnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi seperti ini," ucap Gaara setengah berbisik. Dan dia pun terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tok tok tok...

Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan PSPnya pun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. "Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Naruto. 

TBC

Hehehe gomen ne, Minna~

Rencananya sih mau buat oneshot aja, eh gataunya malah keterusan, jadi dibuat twoshots deehh =P

The last... Read n Review pleaseee =D


	2. Chapter 2

**A CHALLENGE**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

PAIRING : Garaa x Naruto

RATING : M

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : YAOI, LEMON, OOC, TYPO(S)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Tantangan?" tanya Naruto sambil menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya itu. "Ya, aku menantangmu. Jika kau ingin kita melakukan hubungan, kau lah yang harus memulainya duluan."

HAPPY READING MINNA~ =D

"talk"

'mind'

Naruto = 16 tahun  
>Gaara = 17 tahun<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tok tok tok...

Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan PSPnya pun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. "Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Naruto. "Tuan muda, Tuan Gaara datang. Dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu," jawab Karin. "Ha? Gaara?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi untuk memastikan, karena seingatnya Gaara tidak ada memberitahunya bahwa dia akan datang. "Iya, Tuan Muda," jawab Karin lagi. "Hem, baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. Kau boleh pergi, Karin." "Baik, Tuan Muda. Saya permisi dulu," pamit Karin.

Naruto pun segera turun untuk menemui Gaara. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia langsung bertanya pada Gaara, "Ada apa sore-sore begini kau datang, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik tangan Gaara untuk berdiri. "Hn, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja," balas Gaara. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona, "Hem, dasar kau tukang gombal," balasnya sambil mengajak Gaara ke kamarnya. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Naruto sesampainya mereka di kamarnya. "Seperti biasa," jawab Gaara singkat. Naruto pun menekan tombol telepon yang ditujukan ke pelayan rumahnya dan dia memesan satu gelas _ice coffee_ dan satu gelas _orange juice_. Selesai Naruto mengatakan pesanannya, perlahan dirasakannya tangan Gaara mulai melingkar di pinggangnya. "_I miss you so much_," bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di lekuk bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "_Hem, I really-really miss you, too,_" balasnya sambil mengusap tangan Gaara yang ada dipinggangnya. Perlahan Gaara mulai memalingkan wajah Naruto dengan tangannya, dan dia pun mencium lembut bibir mungil Naruto. "Ennhhh...," desah Naruto. 'Oh, _shit_! Aku benar-benar merindukan bibir mungilnya,' batin Gaara sambil terus mencium bibir Naruto. Perlahan dia pun mulai membalik tubuh Naruto tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan. Naruto pun mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kekasih yang sudah sangat dirindukannya selama lima hari belakangan. Sementara Gaara mulai menjilati bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin kepada sang pemilik bibir. Naruto yang juga sudah merasa _horny_ segera membuka mulutnya dan lidah gesit Gaara langsung melesat masuk ke bibirnya. "Ennhhhnn..," erang Gaara perlahan. Lidah Gaara pun mulai menjelajahi isi mulut Naruto, kembali dia mengabsen satu per satu isi mulut Naruto yang sudah tidak dirasanya selama lima hari belakangan dan tangannya mulai menekan-nekan kepala Naruto untuk mempermudah aksesnya. "Emmhh...ennhhh..hh..," desah Naruto terus-menerus, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Gaara berikan di bibirnya.

Tok tok tok...

"Tuan Muda, saya datang membawa pesanan tuan," ucap Karin seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Gaara perlahan, mengakhiri sesi ciuman panjang mereka. Gaara yang merasa _de javu_ dan belum puas pun hanya bisa meng-_glare_ Naruto dan menyumpahi pelayan kurang ajar yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan moodnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi. "A-aku..harus membukakan pintu..haah..," ucap Naruto masih terengah setelah sesi ciuman panjang mereka tadi dan dia pun langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengambil nampan berisi pesanannya tadi. Sementara Gaara hanya bisa mendudukkan dirinya dengan kesal di pinggir ranjang Naruto. "Ne, Gaara~ Kau jangan marah seperti itu. Ini, _ice coffee_ kesukaanmu. Minumlah," bujuk Naruto yang merasa bahwa Gaara masih marah karena interupsi dari Karin tadi. "Hn, padahal sudah begitu lama aku tidak menciummu, seenaknya saja dia mengganggunya," balas Gaara kesal sambil mengambil _ice coffee_ yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya. Sementara, Naruto yang mendengar pangakuan Gaara hanya bisa pura-pura meminum _orange juice_nya untuk meredakan jantungnya yang berdegup tidak karuan karena tidak biasanya Gaara sejujur itu menunjukkan emosinya. Biasanya dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya saja bila dia sedang emosi, ya meskipun Naruto juga membenarkan ucapan Gaara barusan karena dia juga sangat menikmati ciuman Gaara tadi. 'Aku masih bingung, sebenarnya kenapa dia datang tiba-tiba? Apa dia ingin membatalkan tantangannya? Kalau iya, berarti nanti kami akan... Aaaa ! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Gara-gara dia sudah terlalu lama tidak menyentuhku, pikiranku jadi kotor begini. Tapi...sejujurnya aku sudah mulai tidak tahan lagi. Kalau saja dia tidak datang tadi, aku pasti sudah pergi ke rumahnya besok. Hahaha untung saja aku tidak perlu melakukan tantangannya. Hahaha,' batin Naruto yang tanpa disadarinya bahwa Gaara kini tengah memandang bingung padanya yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"-ru..Naru..Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Ha? A-aku baik-baik saja. Hehehe," jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan menyadari bahwa Gaara tengah memandangnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kecemasan. "Oiya, Gaara. Kau...menginap disini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan, namun sayangnya masih tertangkap di telinga Gaara. "Ha? Menginap?" tanya Gaara balik. "Ah..Ah i-iyaa. A-apa kau akan me-menginap malam ini?" ulang Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merona. "Ah.. Maaf, Naru. Aku tidak bisa menginap hari ini. Mungkin lain kali," balas Gaara lagi sambil terus memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang tertutup oleh poninya karena dia masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. "O-oh...be-begitu ya. Haha ya-yasudah ti-tidak apa-apa," balas Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia merasa malu sekali sudah mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak, ditambah lagi dengan pikirannya yang sudah melantur kemana-mana. Padahal, Gaara sama sekali tidak akan menginap, apalagi melakukan hal 'itu' padanya. Dia benar-benar merasa malu sekali mengetahui bahwa Gaara menolak ajakannya. Rasanya matanya mulai memanas dan dia dapat merasakan bahwa air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. 'Baka..baka..baka.. Apa yang aku harapkan?' batin Naruto. Gaara yang mendengar suara bergetar Naruto dan wajah Naruto yang juga tidak terangkat mulai merasa bingung. "Naru.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara lembut sambil mendongakkan wajah Naruto menghadapnya. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar suaranya tidak keluar, dan juga melihat mata biru _saphire_ yang biasanya cerah itu kini tertutupi oleh cairan bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Na-Naruu..," panggil Gaara tercekat ketika melihat pemandangan di depan wajahnya dan sukses membuat air mata Naruto meluncur dengan mulus di wajah _tan _nya.

"Kau...kenapa, Naru?" tanya Gaara lembut sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Naruto. Naruto pun langsung memeluk leher Gaara erat dan mulai terisak di bahunya, "K-kau...hiks...ti-tidak...me-merindukanku...hiks...hiks...," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara. Gaara yang begitu terkesima melihat pujaan hatinya terisak di bahunya segera membalas pelukannya dan mulai mengelus punggungnya. "Dari mana kau mengambil kesimpulan begitu, Naru? _I do really miss you,_" ucap Gaara lagi menenangkan Naruto. "K-kau...hiks..ti-tidak..mau..me-menginap...hiks..padahal...a-aku..sangat...sangat...me-merindukanmu...hiks.._I..do..need..you here..._hiks..," lanjut Naruto lagi. Gaara pun dibuatnya kaget untuk kedua kalinya tapi tak lama kemudian muncul seringaian di wajahnya. Dia pun melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Dia pun mulai menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah _tan_ Naruto dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. "_Do you really want me_, huh?" tanya Gaara sambil megecup pipi kiri Naruto perlahan. "_Do you really want me so bad_, huh?" sambungnya lagi sambil mulai menjilat cuping Naruto dengan lembut. "Ennhh..y-yaa..Ga-Gaara..hh..," erang Naruto ditengah kenikmatannya. "Hem,, _nice. But,, you do it first dear. Remember?_" balas Gaara lagi. Tangannya kini mulai meremas lembut kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang yang masih terbungkus celananya. "Enngghh..ennhh_...b-but..I..I_...," jawab Naruto yang kini sudah dilanda rasa nikmat yang sangat dahsyat saat dia merasakan bahwa miliknya tengah dimanja oleh tangan terlatih Gaara. "_No..reason, dear_," lanjutnya. Naruto yang merasa masih belum siap melakukannya duluan hanya bisa diam menikmati perlakuan Gaara. Tapi sayangnya Gaara benar-benar memegang janjinya meskipun dia sangat ingin mendorong Naruto ke tempat tidur dan mulai melakukan _this and that_ pada Naruto, dia pun menghentikan semua pekerjaannya yang dibalas oleh tatapan kecewa dari Naruto. "_Sorry, dear_. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya, walau hanya sekali," balas Gaara seolah menjawab tatapan Naruto. "Hem, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, Naru," lanjutnya sambil mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Melihat Naruto yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya, Gaara pun mengangkat kembali dagu Naruto. "Ingat, Naru. Aku tidak pernah tidak menginginkanmu, walau hanya sedetik. _Believe in me_. Aku hanya ingin kau memenuhi permintaanku yang satu ini saja, Naru. Sekali ini saja. Ya?" lanjut Gaara lagi yang hanya di balas oleh tatapan bingung dari mata Naruto. "Hn, aku pulang dulu ya," lanjut Gaara sambil bangkit dari pinggir tempat tidur Naruto. Ketika Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto pun menahan tangan Gaara. "A-aku antar sampai depan," sambungnya. "Hem, tentu saja, _dear_," balas Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mereka pun mulai keluar. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Naru. Jaa..," ucap Gaara sambil mencium pipi Naruto bergantian. "Jaa..," balas Naruto.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto pun merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan mulai mengingat perkataan Gaara tadi. 'Apa susahnya si Naru... Gaara kan baru sekali ini meminta kepadamu dan kau bahkan tak mau memenuhinya. _Baka..baka..bakaa_..!' batin Naruto sendiri. 'Kenapa aku malah menganggapnya yang bukan-bukan? Malah menganggapnya tidak merindukanku, padahal dia sengaja datang kesini hanya untuk menemuiku. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, selalu saja dia yang menghubungiku lima hari belakangan. Aku pasti sudah membuatnya khawatir. Dasar Naru _bakaaa_ !' lanjutnya. Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan bayangan-bayangan ketika dia sedang bercinta dengan Gaara bermunculan di pikirannya. Ah, dia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan Gaara. Tanpa disadarinya celananya terasa semakin menyempit dan dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Maka, dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa diambilnya sesuatu dari laci lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengambil benda yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya semenjak dia menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, dia langsung menghidupkan kran air hangat dan mulai mengisi _bath tub_ nya. Setelah _bath tub _nya hampir penuh, dia mematikan krannya dan mulai melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Dia pun menyamankan dirinya di dalam _bath tub_ berisi air hangat tersebut. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan lagi-lagi bayangan percintaannya dengan Gaara muncul di pikirannya, tubuh kekar Gaara yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya, lidah terlatih Gaara yang mulai memanjakan miliknya, dan segala hal tentang Gaara mulai berseliweran dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar, dia pun mulai membelai kejantanannya perlahan, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mulai memilin tonjolan di dadanya. "Ahnnhh..aahh..haahh...," desahan pun mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kenikmatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia merasa Gaara lah yang sedang melakukan itu semua pada dirinya. Dia pun mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan mulai mencubit dan memilin tonjolan di dadanya secara bergantian dan dengan tidak pelan. "Enngghh...Ga-Garaa..hhh..aahh..," erangnya semakin kuat. Ketika merasakan hasratnya akan keluar, dia pun menyerukan nama Gaara, seolah Gaara lah yang tengah memanjanya. "Akhh..Ga-Garaaa...Ahnn...haahh...haahh...," erangnya sambil masih memijit miliknya perlahan. Setelah merasa hasratnya keluar semua, dia pun mengambil benda yang diambil dari lacinya tadi. Dia masih ragu, apakah harus menggunakan benda ini atau tidak. Akan tetapi, dikarenakan tubuhnya yang sudah haus akan sentuhan Gaara, dia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan alat itu.

Pertama, dia mengosongkan isi _bath tub _nya yang sudah bercampur dengan hasratnya. Setelah itu dia pun membuka bungkusan benda itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah _vibrator_, benda yang sering menemaninya dulu sebelum dia mendapatkan Gaara sebagai penggantinya, tapi bukan berarti dia hanya memanfaatkan Gaara untuk memuaskannya saja. Dia tulus mencintai Gaara dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia pun mulai mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke pinggiran bath tub dan mulai meraba lubangnya yang sudah tidak di jamah Gaara selama beberapa hari belakangan. Dia pun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya, "Engghh..ennhh...," erangnya. Semakin tidak sabar, dia pun langsung menggantikan jarinya dengan _vibrator_ berukuran lumayan besar itu, walaupun belum mengalahkan ukuran kejantanan Gaara yang memang diatas rata-rata. "Engghh..aahh..haahh..," erangnya ketika merasakan bahwa _vibrator_ itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam dirinya. Dia pun mulai menekan tombol yang ada di ujung _vibrator_ itu. Pertama dia menekan tombol 'pelan'. "Engghhhh...emmhh..hh..," lenguhnya keenakan merasakan sensasi yang sudah hilang beberapa hari ini. Dia pun mulai memompa kejentanannya lagi dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mulai memilin kedua tonjolannya lagi. Merasa kurang, dia pun menambah kecepatan getar _vibrator_ tersebut. Dan benar saja, _vibrator_ itu langsung mengenai prostatnya dengan tidak pelan. "Engghhnnhh...Ga-Garaa..hh..hh," erangnya semakin kuat dan dia pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk menambah sensasi kenikmatannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia merasa hasratnya akan datang, dia pun semakin mempercepat intensitas kocokannya ditambah dengan _vibrator_ yang bergetar lumayan cepat yang terus-menerus menghantam titik nikmatnya. "Akhh..ahhnn..haahh..Gaa-raa..hh..," erangnya ketika dia lagi-lagi mencapai puncaknya. "Haahh..ahhnn..haahh..," erangnya masih dengan nafas yang tersengal. Dia merasa hasratnya cukup terpuaskan, meskipun belum sepuas ketika Gaara menyentuhnya langsung. "Ehhnnnhh...," desahnya ketika dia mencabut vibrator dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia pun mulai menghidupkan lagi kran air hangatnya dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Haahh... Aku benar-benar sudah gilaa," ucap Naruto setelah melakukan ritualnya tadi dan dia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur _king sized_ miliknya. "Padahal sudah begitu lama aku tidak melakukannya lagi. Tapi ini salahnya juga," tambah Naruto dengan nada kesal, "Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku begitu terangsang dan dengan seenaknya menghentikannya. Huh, awas saja dia nanti." Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya, tapi dia tidak kunjung tertidur. "Hem, apa aku terima saja tantangan Gaara? A-aku ingin dia," desah Naruto dan mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hah.. Apa aku terlalu memaksakan keinginanku ya?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dia sanggupi sampai dia menangis seperti itu. Selama hampir lima bulan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis, bahkan apabila aku melakukan kesalahan yang lumayan berat, seperti ketika dia memintaku menjemputnya di pusat perbelanjaan karena cuaca hujan tapi aku malah ketiduran dan membiarkannya menunggu selama tiga jam, pun dia hanya tidak mau berbicara padaku selama dua hari. Haah.. tapi ini..," Gaara tidak melanjutkannya lagi karena dia langsung teringat wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan tangisnya dan kemudian menangis terisak di bahunya. "Haah.. Besok aku akan minta maaf padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan tantangan bodoh itu," lanjutnya.

Cklek...

Lamunan Gaara terusik oleh suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia pun bangkit dan melihat siapa yang berani memasuki kamarnya, bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Hampir saja dia memaki orang tersebut jika tidak di lihatnya bahwa orang yang membuka pintunya kini tengah terdiam di depan pintu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Naru..," ucap Gaara terkejut ketika melihat bahwa orang yang di maksud adalah seorang lelaki berambut kuning keemasan yang dikenalinya sebagai orang yang telah menjerat hatinya kini. "Mengapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Gaara kembali sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dan kemudian mengunci pintunya dan mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Naruto masih saja membisu seolah bibirnya terkunci rapat. Gaara pun menghela napasnya dan mulai mengangkat wajah Naruto. Seperti _de javu_, Gaara kembali melihat wajah Naruto seperti mau menangis. "A-aku..aku..ingin..minta..ma-maaf, Gaara," ucap Naruto akhirnya dibarengi dengan air mata yang mengalir –lagi- di wajah _tan _nya. Dia merasa sangat cengeng sekarang. "Sshh... tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," balas Gaara lembut sambil menciumi pipi Naruto bergantian. Naruto yang merasa bahwa perhatian Gaara sangat besar padanya mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Gaara, "A-aku..hiks..sangat..egois..Gaara..hikss..," jawab Naruto terisak. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai duduk di pangkuan Gaara. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto seperti seekor anak kucing yang baru menemukan kasih sayang ibunya, hanya bisa tersenyum dan menenangkan Naruto, "Apa maksudmu, Naru?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku..akan..melakukannya..Gaara," balasnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya di leher Gaara. Gaara yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, karena sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung mencium bibir Gaara lembut. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan mulai membalas ciuman Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Dia akan membiarkan Naruto 'menuntun' mereka dalam permainan ini. Naruto pun mulai menjilat bibir bawah Gaara pertanda dia ingin gantian bertamu ke dalam mulut Gaara. Dengan senang hati Gaara pun mempersilahkan lidah Naruto masuk dan mengajak lidahnya bergulat. "Ennhhh...ennhhhh," desah Naruto sambil terus menekankan kepala Gaara agar dia bisa mencicipi setian inchi isi mulut Gaara. Meskipun Gaara membiarkan Naruto melakukannya, tapi bukan berarti dia membiarkan Naruto mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka. "Engghh...," Gaara pun mulai membalikkan keadaan, dan pada akhirnya tetap lidah Gaara lah yang memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka ketika dia merasa perlu tambahan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. "Haahh...aahhh...," Naruto masih berusaha menstabilkan napasnya sambil mengelus pipi Gaara lembut. Sementara Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. "Hn, aku tidak menyangka kau mau melakukannya setelah semalam kau benar-benar tidak mau," ucap Gaara sambil terus membiarkan tangan Naruto membelai seluruh wajah dan lehernya. "Heemm, a-aku... sangat... merindukanmu," balas Naruto sambil menciumi leher Gaara, "_I do really want you, Gaara. How can you leave me alone for almost a week? Don't you know that I've been crazy for you?"_ sambung Naruto masih terus menciumi leher dan wajah Gaara. "_Hn, just do it now. Prove it,_" balas Gaara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Gaara tadi, Naruto pun mulai menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher Gaara untuk menciptakan tanda cintanya. Dia juga ingin agar orang tahu bahwa Sabaku no Gaara adalah miliknya. "Ennhhh...," desah Gaara perlahan merasakan lidah Naruto yang masih setia menjilati lehernya, sementara tangannya mulai menelusup ke dalam _T-Shirt_ merah bata Gaara dan mulai membelai lembut tubuh Gaara. "Engghh.._I..really_..ennhh.._want..you,_ Gaara..hh..," ucap Naruto sambil mulai memilin tonjolan di dada Gaara bergantian dan mulai melumat bibir Gaara lagi. "Ennhh...," desah Naruto terus-menerus. Gaara hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, sementara dia hanya bisa menekan kepala Naruto semakin dalam. "Ahh...haahh..," Naruto menarik napasnya terengah setelah sesi ciuman mereka tadi. Dia pun mulai membuka T-Shirt biru muda yang sedang dipakainya dan juga mulai membuka T-Shirt merah bata yang dipakai Gaara. "Hn, kau sangat tidak sabaran, Naru," ucap Gaara ketika melihat tatapan lapar dari mata Naruto, dan mulai membiarkan Naruto menjilat seluruh tubuhnya. "Heemm...emmhh..," desah Naruto sambil menjilat dan mengulum tonjolan di dada Gaara, sementara tangannya mulai meremas kejantanan Gaara yang sudah menegang di balik celananya. "Hnngghh..," erang Gaara yang menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Dia pun mulai menciumi perpotongaan bahu Naruto yang berada di pangkuannya. Dia mulai menciptakan banyak tanda merah di bahu Naruto yang sudah terekspos sempurna.

Merasa hasratnya makin tidak bisa dibendung, Naruto pun mulai bangkit dari pangkuan Gaara. Gaara hanya diam saja melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih pirangnya ini. Tanpa disangka, Naruto mulai mengenyahkan celana yang dipakainya beserta dalamannya. Kini dia pun sudah polos seutuhnya. Gaara hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tubuh menggiurkan Naruto yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya. Tak sabar, Naruto pun mulai membuka kancing celana Gaara dan menyuruh Gaara untuk ikut berdiri, "Sshh.. Gaara, bu-buka milikmu," ucapnya sambil menarik celana Gaara, namun dia kesusahan karena Gaara masih dalam posisi duduk. Gaara yang mengetahui maksud Naruto pun segera mengangkat pinggulnya untuk mempermudah pekerjaan Naruto. Kini mereka berdua sudah sama-sama polos. Naruto pun menarik Gaara berdiri dan mendorongnya untuk duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Gaara. "_Enjoy my show_," bisik Naruto sambil mulai menaiki pangkuan Gaara. Kini dia sedang memijat kejantanan Gaara lembut sambil mendekatkan wajah Gaara ke tonjolan di dadanya. Gaara pun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu dan mulai mengulum tonjolan di dada Naruto bergantian. "Engghh... ennhh...," erang Naruto yang mulai merasa hasratnya semakin meningkat. Dia pun mulai menyatukan kejantanan mereka berdua dan mulai memompanya secara bersamaan. "Ennhhh...," erang mereka bersamaan. Naruto pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kejantanan mereka berdua. "Engghhh...Ga-Gaaraa..hhh.." erang Naruto ketika merasakan hasratnya akan segera keluar. Gaara yang merasakan hal yang sama pun segera melumat bibir Narto, sementara Naruto terus mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "Engghh... ennhh!..ennhhnn...," erang mereka tertahan ketika merasakan hasrat mereka keluar bersamaan. Naruto terus memijat kejantanan mereka sampai dia merasa hasrat mereka sudah keluar sepenuhnya. Dia pun melepaskan ciuman Gaara tadi. Dengan wajah yang sangat merah, Naruto pun turun dari pangkuan Gaara dan mulai berjongkok di depan kaki Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Perlahan, Naruto mulai memisahkan kaki Gaara dan dia mulai mengocok kejantanan Gaara perlahan. "Ennhhh..," desah Gaara tercekat ketika mengetahui aksi Naruto tersebut. Ketika dia merasakan kejantanan Gaara sudah menegang sempurna, dia pun mulai mencium ujung kejantanan Gaara dan mulai meraup kejantanan Gaara ke dalam mulutnya meskipun milik Gaara hanya bisa masuk setengahnya saja karena memang ukuran Gaara yang diatas rata-rata.

"Sshh..engghhh...enngghhh...good..hh..boy..hh..." erang Gaara kenikmatan sambil meremas rambut Naruto dan menekankan kepala Naruto agar memanja miliknya lebih dalam. "Engghh..engghh..," desah Naruto sambil terus mempercepat _blow job_nya dan sesekali menggigit kecil milik Gaara untuk memberikan sensasi lebih pada milik Gaara, dia juga terus memaksa agar milik Gaara bisa masuk seutuhnya dalam mulutnya. Ketika dirasakannya pre-cum Gaara mulai menetes keluar, dia semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya, "Akhh..Na-ruu..hhh..engghh...," erang Gaara yang menikmati masa klimaksnya. Naruto pun merasakan sari Gaara keluar dalam mulutnya. Dengan senang hati dia menelan sari Gaara yang keluar dalam jumlah banyak dan sebagian keluar melalui sudut bibirnya. "Ennhhh...emmhh...," erang Naruto sambil terus menghisap kejantanan Gaara dan memastikan bahwa sarinya sudah keluar semua. Setelah merasa pekerjaannya selesai, dia pun segera mengeluarkan milik Gaara dari mulutnya dan mulai naik ke pangkuan Gaara lagi, "Gaara...hh.._I-I..want you, now_..hh..," bisik Naruto menggoda di telinga Gaara. Gaara pun segera melumat bibir Naruto lagi dan mulai melebarkan kakinya, yang otomatis membuat kaki Naruto yang berada di pangkuannya juga melebar. "_Do it, babe_..hh," erang Gaara di sela ciumannya dengan Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui keinginan Gaara segera memasukkan satu jari tangan kanannya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Merasa kurang, Naruto pun menambahkan jari keduanya ke dalam lubangnya. "Ennhhh..emmhh...emmhh.." erang Naruto yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi lidah Gaara yang sedang bererilya dalam mulutnya dan juga karena sensasi nikmat dari jari-jarinya yang mulai mengenai prostatnya. Dia pun menambahkan jari ketiganya dan mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Sementara tangan kirinya digunakannya ntuk menuntun tangan Gaara agar segera memanja kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang. "Emmhh...," desah Gaara dan dia pun menuruti permintaan Naruto. Dia mulai memompa kejantanan Naruto dengan cepat untuk menambah kenikmatan yang tengah melanda Naruto. Naruto yang merasa hasratnya akan meledak segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mempercepat gerakan tiga jarinya sambil terus menghantam prostatnya sendiri. "Akkhhh !..GAARAA..engghh..enngghh...," jeritnya ketika merasakan hasratnya membuncah. "Ahhnnn...haahh...," desahnya ketika dia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya perlahan dari dalam dirinya.

"Gaa..hh..raa...ahhhnnn...," desah Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati milik Gaara dalam dirinya. "Hemm..baiklah..," ucap Gaara pelan. Maka, Naruto pun mulai mengocok kejantanan Gaara perlahan agar milik Gaara menegang sempurna. Setelah merasa milik Gaara sudah menegang sempurna, dia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bertopang pada tangannya di leher Gaara dan perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya. "Ahhnnn...aahhh...," erangnya ketika merasakan milik Gaara menyeruak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Gaara pun membantu Naruto menurunkan pingganya dan mulai melesakkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya. "Akkhh...i-ittai..hh..," erang Naruto yang merasakan milik Gaara sudah tertanam sepenuhnya dalam lubangnya. Gaara pun mendiamkan Naruto sebentar agar dia terbiasa dengan milik Gaara di dalamnya, "Ennhhh...," desah Gaara yang merasakan dinding rektum Naruto memijat miliknya perlahan. "_Move, Naru_..," bisik Gaara. Naruto pun menggerakkan dirinya naik-turun pada milik Gaara, "Ehnnn...emmhh...," desah Naruto kenikmatan. Gaara pun segera melesakkan kejantanannya kuat ke dalam lubang Naruto dan mulai membantu Naruto menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menghujam prostat Naruto dengan tidak pelan. "Akhh...enngghh..ennhh...," erang Naruto nikmat merasakan dirinya dipenuhi oleh Gaara. "Ennhh..," erang Gaara yang merasakan miliknya semakin dihimpit oleh rektum Naruto. Tangan Gaara yang menganggur segera memompa milik Naruto yang menegang sempurna dengan cepat. "Ennggghhh..Gaa-raahh..enngghh..," erang Naruto yang merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada dirinya. Dia benar-benar sudah termakan nafsu sekarang. "Gaa-raa..a-akuu...hampir..hh..," erang Naruto yang merasa hasratnya akan keluar. Gaara yang juga merasa dinding rektum Naruto semakin menghisap miliknya segera melesakkan kejantanannya ke prostat Naruto berkali-kali dan mempercepat kocokan tangannya. "Akhhh ! GAARAA...engghh.." "Na-NARU...engghh...," erang mereka bersamaan ketika hasrat mereka keluar tak terbendung. "Ennggghhh...," erang Naruto ketika merasakan tangan Gaara masih memijat miliknya perlahan dan dia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di lekuk bahu Gaara. "_I..I..want more Gaara,_" bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara, "_I..still..want..you_..," tambahnya. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai senang, "Hn, _me too_," balasnya sambil menciumi leher Naruto. Maka Gaara pun berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto yang ada dalam pelukannya tanpa melepas miliknya dari lubang Naruto. Mereka pun mulai saling melumat lagi dan Gaara mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. "Enngghh..ennhhh..," desah Naruto di sela ciumannya ketika dirasakannya milik Gaara mulai keluar masuk perlahan karena dia berjalan tanpa melepas miliknya terlebih dahulu.

Gaara pun segera menidurkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya dan kembali melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto untuk mencicipi semua isi mulutnya. "Engghh..ennggghhhh," desah Naruto sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara. Gaara pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya yang masih berada di lubang Naruto. Dia melesakkan lagi miliknya dengan tempo cepat dan menghantam prostat Naruto –lagi- berkali-kali. Tangannya pun kembali memompa milik Naruto yang hampir terlupakan. "Emmhhh... enngghh...," erang Naruto yang merasa dirinya dilanda kenikmatan tiada tara dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara dan mulai meremas kecil rambut Gaara pertanda dia menikmati semua perlakuan Gaara padanya. "Ennhhh..ennhh...," desah mereka terus-menerus. Gaara pun terus melumat bibir Naruto dan terus mempercepat semua pekerjaannya. Naruto yang merasa bahwa hasratnya akan datang lagi segera melepas lumatan Gaara, "Enngghh..Gaa-raa..hh..a-ku..hampirrhh ...enngghh," erang Naruto lagi. "A-ku..hh..jugaahh...," erang Gaara. Gaara pun mempercepat gerakan _in out_ nya. Tak lama, mereka pun mengeluarkan hasratnya bersamaan, "GAARAA..enngghhh..." "NARUU...ahhnn..," erang mereka kembali ketika merasakan hasrat mereka meledak lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gaara pun mulai menciumi pipi Naruto lembut, sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. "Emmhh.._thanks honey_..ennhh...," bisik Gaara sambil terus mencium pipi Naruto bergantian. "Yaa, _thanks too, Gaara. I do really love you. _Ennhh...," balasnya sambil terus meremas rambut Gaara yang kini sedang menjilati lehernya.

Gaara pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang lurus ke _saphire_ Naruto. "Hem, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanya Gaara sambil menarik dirinya perlahan dari lubang Naruto. "Ennhhh...," desah Naruto dan kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dan balas menatap _emerald_ Gaara yang kini tengah duduk di depannya masih menatap _saphire_ Naruto, mencoba mencari jawabannya di sana. "A-aku..aku.. sudah tidak tahan lagi," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. "Hn?" tanya Gaara yang kurang menangkap apa yang Naruto katakan. "AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI, _BAKA!_ AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGINGINKAN SENTUHANMU! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA MENGENDALIKANNYA LAGI, GAARA _BAKA! BAKA! _" teriaknya emosi sambil memeluk leher Gaara yang hanya bisa terkesima mendengar penuturan jujur dari bibir Naruto. "Hahaha..hahaha...," balas Gaara yang hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan polos dari Naruto. "Apa yang lucu, huh?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hemmpphhh... kau...kau.. serius?" balas Gaara sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak membuat Naruto lebih marah lagi. "Tentu saja aku serius, _Baka_ !" sambung Naruto, "Teganya kau membuatku merasa _horny_ semalam tapi kemudian kau meninggalkanku. Dasar kau jahat~," lanjut Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian dia mengangkat Naruto dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya lagi, kemudian dia memeluk Naruto erat, "Hn, aku hanya ingin mengujimu, Naru. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya," balas Gaara sambil mencium puncak kepala Naruto yang kini sedang memeluknya balik dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara. "Tapi aku kan malu~ Kau kan tahu sendiri aku susah untuk melakukannya. Bisa-bisanya kau menggodaku seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan," lanjut Naruto lagi sambil meninju kecil dada Gaara. "Hem, tapi kau bisa kan?," sambung Gaara, "Dan lagi kau benar-benar menggairahkan tadi, kau...liar sekali," lanjut Gaara lagi dengan seringaiannya. "Aaahhh~ Kau menyebalkan. Aku malu tahu~," balas Naruto sambil menyembunyikan rona merahnya dalam dekapan Gaara, "Ah, sudahlah, aku capek. Kau membuatku harus keluar berkali-kali," lanjutnya. "Hn, kan kau yang memaksaku. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang," lanjut Gaara sambil menidurkan Naruto di sebelahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka sebatas pinggang. Naruto mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Gaara, sementara Gaara memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "_Oyasumi_, Naru. _Aishiteru_..," ucapnya. "_Aishiteru mo,_ Gaara," balas Naruto dan mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpinya. 'Hn, kurasa aku harus sering-sering memberinya tantangan seperti ini,' batin Gaara, 'Hah, aku tidak bisa lupa wajahnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Darimana dia belajar membuat wajah seperti itu?' lanjut Gaara lagi. 'Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kenginanku sudah terpenuhi,' katanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mulai menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpinya.

- FIN –-

Yaayy !

Siap juga nih ficnya.

Gimana, gimana? Bagus dooongg.. *plak**bagus pala lo peang* (ditimpuki selop ama readers)

Hahahaha, okee deehh.. Nanti Matsu buatin fic yang lebih bagus lagi yaaaa ;))

The last... Read n Review pleaseee =D


End file.
